ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Radon
Andrew Radon is an American wrestler currently working for X-WCW, 2NLW, and BCW. He competes as a face in BCW and 2NLW, and as a heel in X-WCW. His style is a mix by unorthodox wrestling techniques, power brawling, and lucha libre. Early life According to his biography,Greater Ends, The Andrew Radon Story, ISBN 5190-3s&7s Radon was born to an upper-middle-class to lower-upper-class family. He was told all his life to grow up and do something good with his life. The bio goes on to say he joined the United States navy at age 18. There is some confusion as to what happened on that faithful day incumbent President Bill Clinton came to the U.S.S. Abraham Lincoln, the aircraft carrier Radon was stationed on. Some say this was Clinton's first trip across the equator. Others say there was an insult followed by a thrown punch. Either way, the President had the entire crew sent to the Judge Advocate General for court martial. Radon was found guilty of dishonor to the Uniform of the United States Navy, and was deported to a base in upper Greenland. While there, Radon was taught many survival skills by the local Inuit people. He was taught ice fishing, igloo building, and how to build an emergency shelter in a sudden blizzard. Radon is also said to have visited the North Pole commanding a sled team, but this is not fully known. Radon was eventually given a dishonorable discharge on January 15, 2001, and was allowed back into the United States. Then President-elect George Bush met with all the men involved in the incident on the U.S.S. Lincoln; he said as soon as he made it to the Oval Office, they would all be pardoned (It is rumored that Bush watched it happen live on CNN, and laughed about it). Radon took this well, as he could finally find a good job. He eventually met with the Indiana Developmental Territory, the developmental promotion of the X-WCW. IDT Radon went into IDT as a promising talent. He had decent promo skills at the start, an already brilliant ring presence, and a charisma not yet seen. The trainers at IDT wondered why he was even there. But Radon demanded to go through with his training. He began work on his character, a heroic face with the ring name The Great One. His character's moveset was as diverse as a crusierweight, but had the impact of a heavyweight. His unorthodox style made use of powerbombs and chokeslams alongside head scissors takedowns and springboard aerial techniques. As The Great One, Radon instantly was a hit with the local fans who attended the IDT tapings. He was over a lot, and was put into many "high profile" matches for the territory. In just weeks, he had won the top title of the territory, the IDT Heavyweight Title. During this time, his promo skills were brought to the level of Cyberstrike, D-Extreme, and even Eamon X. He held onto the IDT Heavyweight Title until he was forced to vacate it upon being called up to the main roster. X-WCW Radon debuted in the X-WCW with his "The Great One" character, and quickly got over with the fans. He wrestled his first match at Warzone #20 against R.E. Rage, in a winning effort. Radon went on to win the X-WCW T.V. Title from Otacon, after an angle with Big Dog was finished up. He held the title until he meet defeat at the hands of R.E. Rage. It was during this time that Karl Baller became a major contender in the X-WCW. TGO approached him about a tag team possibility during an XWA show. Baller was quoted as saying "it'd be a thrilla to work with TGO" to X-WCW management, hence the Thrillaz were born.http://cyberstrike.conforums.com/index.cgi?board=bio&action=display&num=1139672627 The team went on to win match after match, eventually being entered into the X-WCW Ultimate Tag Title scene. The Thrillaz won the X-WCW Tag Titles in phenomenal fashion, a triple threat TLCC match, but lost them soon after. The writers soon broke up the Thrillaz, and both went on to be singles competitors. TGO wrestled the last match of his original X-WCW contract at the X-Rumble, in a losing effort to his former partner, Baller, and R.E. Rage, while TGO tag with the Real Deal. TGO was released the moment he got back to Christoper Back's office. The Second Run Radon soon came back into the spotlight via a rumor from Wrestlecrap. The rumor said that he was in the process of making a deal with the company.http://cyberstrike.conforums.com/index.cgi?board=rumor&action=display&num=1202855561 It was later confirmed that he had resigned via John Crook.http://cyberstrike.conforums.com/index.cgi?board=rumor&action=display&num=1202855561 Radon returned to the company with an interview during Warzone #34.http://cyberstrike.conforums.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=old&num=1203550619&start=0 He stated he was glad to be back, and wanted to get back at Baller, someway, somehow. At Warzone 35, Radon attacked Cane Deathscream and Otacon during the aftermath of a match between Karl Baller and Tony Bonito. John Crook came out soon after and announced two things Radon wanted to hear; the someday: Starrcade: Revolution; the somehow; a Sinister Six Rage in a Cage match, the first one in X-WCW since 2004.http://cyberstrike.conforums.com/index.cgi?board=advance&action=display&num=1199812662 XWA/BCW Radon also joined up with the upstart XWA fed during his first tenure with the X-WCW. He was immediately injected into a feud with fellow X-WCW star Autobot Jazz. However, as of this writing, no source can confirm the victor of that match. The XWA ended soon after Radon was placed on the creative board. However, the demise was in progress before that. The federation had lost many superstars during the OWF/XWA merger due to contract negotiations. Eventually, Wes Davis relaunched the XWA under the new BCW banner. Radon joined after it was thought to be dead and gone, but with his joining, Davis regained his enthusiasm about the project, and polled the wrestlers who were left to see if they wanted a return. The response was overwhelming, and the BCW was relaunched. Radon was tempting a feud with fellow face ABJ, but BCW General Manager Paul Heyman instead placed him in a match with the King of Extreme Champion the Element. That match is set to take place at Breakdown #7.http://breakthrough.conforums.com/index.cgi?board=card&action=display&num=1178700118 Titles and Achivements X-WCW Television Title X-WCW Tag Team Title -with Karl Baller 2NLW International Title 2NLW Tag Team Titles -with InsaneClown Skeleton Finishers Systematic Breakdown (Finlay's Celtic Cross) Flight of Icarus (Either a springboard or top rope shooting star leg drop) The Greater End (face first chokeslam) -as TGO Greatness Bomb (top rope powerbomb) -as TGO Signature Moves Figure Four Leg Lock Indian Deathlock Rope Walk to Headscissors takedown Entrance Music Below are the songs Radon has used as entrance music during his career, both as TGO and Radon TGO Bad Company by Bad Company (X-WCW) Bullets by Creed (X-WCW) Bad Bad Man by John Cena (X-WCW) Andrew Radon 30/30.150 by Stone Sour (Current: X-WCW) Come What(Ever) May by Stone Sour (Current: 2NLW) Turn the Page by Metallica (Current: BCW) References Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:X-WCW Roster